<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208544">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Barista Youngbae, Bartender Jiyong, Blogging, Diary/Journal, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon-centric, Other, Past Drug Addiction, Recovery, References to Depression, Rehabilitation, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Work In Progress, ambiguous pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Youngbae | Taeyang &amp; Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Entry 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2:30 PM</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know that's a very anti-climactic way to start off a blog but I can't think of any other way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Especially under circumstances like mine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway,let's cut straight to the chase shall we?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>